


Halloween in the sixth world

by Wunjotheorc



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Halloween, Samhain, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunjotheorc/pseuds/Wunjotheorc
Summary: Halloween is celebrated in many ways around the world. From where I'm from you're supposed to leave something for the dead as it is the night where the two worlds merge. I wonder how people would celebrate it in 2080.





	Halloween in the sixth world

Thaler observed Rune prepare the fire in his old chimney. Pilling up the wood and placing old newspapers here and there before lighting up the match. The tinny flame burned the paper quickly before spreading over the dry branches and then the logs. Sure the fire wouldn't die, Rune rose to his feet and joined the rest of the group on the couch.

It was Halloween tonight. One of the first holiday Thaler had celebrated when he had left his forest for the city. From what he understood, it was supposed to be about the dead entering the plane of the living, but people would only dress up and eat treats all night long while partying. He loved it.

But tonight was different.

Rune had asked them to spend the day with him to prepare for the night. Gabriel refused, but Callum and Thaler agreed to do the groceries with the orc. They had bought eggs, flour, and bags full of candies in case some kids came for some trick or treat. They baked crepes the whole day.

Now it was only the three of them gathered in Thaler's studio.

Callum opened a beer before asking, "So, might explain to us why you're doing all that, mate ?" He gestured toward the table, not too far from them. Rune had left a plate full of crepes and an open bottle of cider, but it wasn't for any of them.

Rune grabbed the pack of candles on the coffee table and pried it open. "From where I am from, we do what's called _Kalan Goañv_. On Halloween's night, you light a candle in front of your window to guide the spirit of the dead home. Could you?" The orc held out a candle to Thaler, and he took it. He went to the window behind the couch and opened it, the cold night outside giving him a chill. With a lighter, he melted the end of the candle to make it stick to the window ledge before lighting the wick. While doing so, he wondered if he wasn't doing something stupid.

"Tell me, isn't inviting spirits into my house the best way to get problems ?" Rune's smile reassured him.

"No, only loved ones are invited. The food and cider are for them to enjoy while warming up in front of a fire."

"Reminds me of Samhain," said Callum. "My neighbour would do something like that, but with carved turnip when I was a kid."

"I think I like your version of Halloween better. Like, partying is nice and all but you have the whole year for that."

"And what about your people Thaler ?" Rune offered him a beer, but he refused. "Do the druids celebrate the return of the departed ?"

"I can't speak for all druids, but my circle doesn't. From where I'm from, we don't have anything like this. We don't believe in an afterlife. You live, you die, then live again. It's an eternal circle of life and death, where no soul can roam free." An awkward silence passed before Callum broke it.

"Anyway! Could we watch a film or something? Those snacks look delicious and I'm starving!"

They stayed on the couch all night, watching drekky horror trid movies while drinking and eating. Not bothered to move, they threw small bags of candies through the window behind them each time the bell ringed (the front door was stuck anyway). People downstairs would cry out or cheer, depending if the candies landed on them. 

At some point they all fell asleep. When Thaler woke up, his whole body was aching as he had slept in a bad position. Rubbing his neck, he opened his eyes and looked at the fireplace.

_ They _were there, embers lightening their pale faces as they watched the dying fire. Feeling his gaze, one of them looked toward Thaler. His skin was red, horns came out of his temples, and his eyes were pure black. Then the sun rose and scattered the ghostly figures away.

Maybe there was something else after death.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone. And have a nice 1st November.


End file.
